


When the Rain Falls

by Ellana17



Series: I walked with you once upon a dream [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, F/F, Love Confessions, some vague season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Jemma is undercover within the Templar Order and Daisy doesn’t seem to be able to focus on anything else.





	When the Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confess I’m still not over all the feels from seeing Simmons undercover within Hydra. It’s been years, guys! Do you see my problem?

Daisy’s feet barely touched the edge of the rooftop after the jump. She quickly grabbed the edge with only one hand and lifted herself to safety. The girl sat down as she tried to catch her breath. She tugged on the hood of her cloak, thus making sure that no drop of rain would hit her face as she stayed where she was, completely immobile except for her chest that was rising with every breath.

Daisy looked down. London was lively despite the heavy rain falling over the city; people were out and about, driving around the city in their luxurious carriages while others – children, mostly – had to beg for a few coins, their rags getting wetter and wetter as time passed.

Seeing those children reminded Daisy of the days when she too had been a parentless child, alone in the world. Then, Coulson had taken her under his wing and welcomed her in the Brotherhood.

Daisy tightened the cloak around her, trying to keep herself warm, but it was no use in the rain. However, she was not ready to go back to their hideout just yet. The girl had barely escaped her latest mission alive and had to take a few minutes to think about what she would tell Melinda May when she got back. Daisy had no idea how she was supposed to make her latest mission look less messy than it had actually been. A pathetic attempt at preventing Ophelia from getting her dirty Templar hands on another piece of the puzzle that would eventually lead them to the fragment of Eden they were looking for.

Daisy had failed.

The girl sighed. She was so very tired. All those sleepless nights seemed to be finally catching up to her. Daisy had been so busy worrying over Jemma’s assignment, she had failed her own. How could she possibly face May after that? Or Coulson? How could she bear the disappointment on the face of the man she considered a father? If Daisy managed to make it back to their hideout with a sprained ankle, that is…

It had been weeks since she had last seen Jemma and Daisy could not help but worry about the other girl. She kept thinking about her conversation – argument – with Coulson on the matter.

“If it’s about Simmons,” Coulson had said when Daisy had burst into his private chambers one day. “ I don’t want to hear it. I’ve made a decision, why can’t you people follow a simple order?”

“I thought my disregard for authority was what made me so charming.”

“Daisy…”

“You can’t send her out there!” she had said in a rush. “Simmons’s a really – and I mean really – bad liar. She’s going to get caught! You can’t ask her to do this!”

“I didn’t ask. She volunteered,” Coulson had explained calmly. “When I told her about this project, she volunteered to go.”

“I can’t believe this. And you didn’t try to talk her out of it? Like you said, you can order her to stay here!”

“I could. I won’t. Simmons can handle herself in the field. She’s calm and collected. She can do this.”

“I know she’s the smartest person in the whole country but it won’t save her when they realise she’s an Assassin! She can’t lie. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing in general, but it is when it can get you killed!”

“Daisy, you know I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“But you won’t be there! You won’t be able to rescue her! She’ll need it, believe me. She’ll need us and we won’t be there!”

“I won’t let anything happen to her, I promise… You should talk to her.”

“Yeah, I guess I should say goodbye.”

“That’s not what I meant…”

That had happened weeks ago. Daisy had heard nothing of Jemma since then and the girl was starting to wonder if she would ever see the other girl again. Daisy wished she had had the guts to tell her fellow Assassin how she truly felt. Daisy would enter a burning building to save children without a second thought but regarding matters of the heart… Daisy was not a fearless Assassin anymore. That had probably to do with the fact that she had lost both her parents at such a young age. That was what May had said while training her, anyway. Daisy could not deny the truth of those words; she was not used to let people in. May, Coulson and Jemma had each made their way inside her heart in their own special way. She had no idea how they had managed it; however, she knew that every little gesture from them made her fear of loosing them increase tenfold. And now, Jemma was undercover and Daisy would probably never see her again.

Daisy finally stood up slowly, she made her way down the wall while trying not to put too much weight on her injured ankle.

Despite the heavy rain, Daisy could see that dawn was upon her. She had spent the better part of the night tailing her target only to loose sight of her at the last minute. Daisy lived to see a new day, at least.

The girl made sure her purple hood covered her face properly before walking down the muddy streets towards their secret hideout. Daisy sneaked inside – which was a second nature for the Assassin by now, knocked on the wooden doors of Coulson’s library and waited to be allowed in, for once. She usually did not bother with such formalities when it came to Coulson. Most people in the Order saw him as an authority figure. Daisy saw him as a father figure. She was well aware that Coulson allowed her some liberties other Assassins did not enjoy. Daisy had to admit she took advantage of it more often than not. As to prove that point, Coulson immediately sent her to her room and ordered her to rest for as long as necessary.

Daisy was more than happy to delay her report on her failed mission. Fortunately, the girl did not meet anyone on the way to her private quarters. After a night spent running on the roofs of London under the rain, Daisy was looking forward to some rest.

Daisy opened the door of her room and froze on the spot. The hooded figure stood up from the chair but stayed mostly hidden in the shadows. Her face was barely visible under the white hood laced with gold threads. The metal gauntlet glowed in the light of the candles.

Daisy’s heart jumped inside her chest. The woman lifted her hands and lowered the hood.

“Jemma,” Daisy whispered.

“Hello, Daisy,” the woman smiled.

“Jemma,” Daisy said again as she crossed the room quickly and engulfed the girl in a bone-crushing hug. Daisy buried her face in Jemma’s soft long hair and took a deep breath. She tightened her grip on the girl instinctively. She heard Jemma gasp softly.

“When did you get back?” Daisy asked quietly, not letting go of the other girl.

“A few hours ago. Coulson told me you weren’t there. How did it go?”

“Who cares about that,” Daisy countered at once. “How are you? How did it go?” she asked in earnest. She finally let go of Jemma, only to put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. Daisy took a long look at her friend. Jemma had not much changed during their time apart. Daisy was relieved she did not have to witness Jemma in Templar’s clothes.

“Good, good,” Jemma answered quickly. “I made my report to Coulson and May as soon as I got back. I managed to gather some useful information. Now it’s up to them to decide what to do with it.”

“Did you manage to get close to Ophelia?” Daisy asked gently.

“As close as I could,” Jemma said, shuddering.

“She did not hurt you, did she?”

Jemma shook her head and smiled weakly. “I’m fine,” she assured. “You, on the other hand…”

Daisy shrugged. “It’s nothing,” she said as she made her way to the bed, trying not to wince.

Daisy took off her wet cloak and dropped it on the bed before sitting down.

“Did you hurt your foot?” Jemma asked, concerned. She took a step forward.

“I fell and hurt my ankle,” Daisy admitted reluctantly. “It’s fine, I just need some sleep. I was out all night,” she added.

Jemma nodded gravely. She knelt down beside the bed and proceeded to take off Daisy’s boots carefully. Daisy winced in pain.

“Sorry,” Jemma whispered.

Jemma dropped the boots on the floor as Daisy fell on her back on the bed, groaning in pain.

“I should let you rest,” Jemma said finally.

Daisy propped herself on one elbow. “You don’t have to.”

Jemma smiled down at her. “You need to rest.”

“Jemma,” Daisy said quietly. “Please. Stay.”

Jemma nodded slowly without a word before lying down on the bed next to Daisy.

“How’s your ankle?” she asked in a whisper.

“It’s fine,” Daisy mumbled. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

“Daisy?” Jemma called softly after a few minutes of silence.

Daisy hummed in answer.

“While I was away,” Jemma started hesitantly. “I kept thinking that… There were moment when I thought I wasn’t going to make it,” she admitted quietly.

Daisy turned on her side to look at the girl. However, Jemma’s gaze stayed fixed on the ceiling.

“I had a few close calls and I thought ‘That’s it. They know I’m lying.’ And I kept thinking that if I died out there, there’s a lot of things that would go unsaid. I realised I don’t want to have any regrets.”

Daisy nodded wordlessly.

“When I was out there, I decided that – if I got out alive – I would start telling people how much I care about them.”

Jemma finally glanced at Daisy, who smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.

“I started with Fitz as soon as I got back. He’s been my best friend for years and I never even told him that. I talked to Coulson as well. I still need to think about what I’m going to tell May. She doesn’t really like talking about her feelings.”

Daisy snorted.

“But that’s not the scariest part,” Jemma admitted.

“What? Who could be scarier than May?” Daisy asked sceptically.

“You,” Jemma whispered, turning her gaze back to the ceiling.

“Me?” Daisy asked, surprised.

Jemma closed her eyes. “I’m scared to ruin one of the most important relationship in my life.”

“Come on. Nothing you say could ruin our friendship.”

Jemma turned her head slightly. “I’m in love with you,” she admitted quietly.

Daisy’s heart stopped. She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out.

Jemma closed her eyes again. “I’d understand if you never want to see me again.”

“Do you know how I sprained my ankle?” Daisy asked suddenly.

Jemma frowned.

“I’ve been so concerned about you,” Daisy stated, “that I completely lost sight of my own mission. All I could think about was that I had let you go without telling you how I felt first.” Daisy laced their fingers together between them. “But I couldn’t,” Daisy added. “I couldn’t burden you with my feelings just before your mission. It wouldn’t have been fair to you.”

“Daisy,” Jemma whispered, angling her face toward the other girl.

Daisy rolled on her stomach. She propped herself on one elbow and slowly lifted her other hand. She delicately brushed a few hair strands out of Jemma’s face. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so much it hurt.”

“Tell me now.”

“I love you,” Daisy told her wholeheartedly. “So much.”

Jemma smiled brightly. She lifted her hand hesitantly and rested it against Daisy’s cheek. Daisy covered Jemma’s hand with her own. Then, she tilted her head and delicately brushed her lips against Jemma’s.

 

THE END


End file.
